


People Who Need People

by 10scheherazade01



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the relationships in Tony Stark's life, and how the people around him affect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Who Need People

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Juxtaposition: Yinsen and Obadiah

The juxtaposition of two of the most influential men in his life showed a stark contrast (pardon the pun), no matter that they had both pushed him in the same direction.

Yinsen had been a stranger; Obadiah had been more of a father to him than Howard. Yinsen had lied for Tony. Obadiah had lied to him. Yinsen drove Tony to create, while Obadiah thought the golden goose had laid its last egg. Yinsen had died to help Tony escape alive. Obadiah tried to kill him three separate times. Yinsen had given Tony a new heart, and Obadiah had ripped it from his chest.

But despite the glaring differences, they both drove Tony Stark to become Iron Man. Yinsen told him not to waste his life. Obadiah gave him something to fight against.


End file.
